Half of the whole
by liloncroess
Summary: After their mission on Wave Country, Naruto suddenly vanished without a trace. Leaving someone who meant everything to him. The Jinchuurikis vs. Akatsuki...Sasunaru
1. Prologue

**TITLE: **Half of the Whole

**RATING:** K+

**AUTHOR:** liloncroess

**PROLOGUE**

Naruto was lying on his bed, unable to sleep because of the afternoon's incident that kept repeating on his mind.

He remembered Sasuke's body on his arms, blood and needles were covering the raven's body. He distinctly remembers how panic had rapidly turned to fear; however, his train of thoughts were interrupted when a voice from the outside called him.

"Naruto? Kakashi-sensei wants to see you." The voice stated but the blond didn't respond, he choose not to..

Hearing no reply, the person on the other side of the door became agitated until she hit the wooden door with her fist. "Darn it, Naruto! Stop sulking already!!!"

Silence.

"Fine, lock yourself up and starve, see if I care! No wonder no one understands you." she shouted as she left stomping.

"_Yeah, you'll never understand me, Sakura-chan. No one from that village will, except him..." h_e said solemnly, eyes full of sadness and smile of a despair was plastered on his lips.

**SASUKENARUTO**

"How's he?" asked the grey haired jounin, who is currently sitting on the couch of the living room.

"Sulking." a direct answer from the irritated kunoichi.

The man sighed. "I see."

"I really don't understand that idiot..I mean, why is he sulking like that? He should be happy! Did he not want Sasuke-kun gone?"

"Haruno Sakura. Naruto – he would never think like that…he – they may seem to hate each other but never would they think like that way." her sensei said, eyes staring hard at the pink haired girl.

Sakura gulped, "Sorry, sensei."

Kakahi stood up and walked toward the exit. "You don't have to apologize to me….I'm not the one who you trespassed." And with that being said he left.

**SASUKENARUTO**

The sun has already set and it's getting pretty late but their sensei hasn't returned yet.

"Naruto, dinner's ready…" Sakura called, head slightly bowed. "…and I'm sorry for yelling out earlier." Sakura apologized. Hearing no respond from the blonde, the kunoichi sighed bitterly.

_Click_

The door opened.

"Naruto?" she called again as she opened the door, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Scanning the room she found no blond haired genin.

_Nowhere... gone…Naruto's gone_

Sakura started to panic.

"Sakura." A voice called.

Sakura turned, "Sa-Sasuke-kun." Nervousness was present on her voice.

Sensing the uneasiness on the girl's voice, the raven asked the first thing that came on his mind. "Naruto, where is he?"

"Sasuke-kun….Naruto... he's... he's gone...."

**SASUKENARUTO**

When Kakashi came back, Sakura immediately rushed to him, telling the man that their blond teammate was no where to be found and with that, the genins were immediately instructed to pack up their things and go back to Konoha.

And as they have planned, the first thing they did when they reached Konoha was to report Naruto's disappearance to the hokage.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! WHY DID YOU LET HIM?!" Iruka shouted; anger and worry are inevitably present on his tone.

"Hush, Iruka-kun" the Sandaime told Iruka.

"But Hokage-sama, how am I supposed to-"

"I know Iruka-kun, but shouting won't solve anything besides I do believe that Kakashi-kun has a reason for doing what he had done."

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama." Iruka apologized while trying to calm himself.

The Hokage smiled in return, and then he looked again straightly at Kakashi. "This is a big trouble; you do know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do know, Hokage-sama." Kakashi answered determined. "And I'll take any necessary punishment for this matter." Kakashi added.

The Hokage sighed. "Punishments won't be necessary Kakashi-kun. I do have a feeling that what you have done is for the benefit of your student…, and of our village; however, I disagree with your decision of letting Naruto go with them without my consent so our top priority now is to find Naruto and ask him to come back so that we can settle this matter formally." The old man ordered.

Both Jounin nodded, "As you wish, Hokage-sama."

Iruka turned and walked toward the door but glanced back when he saw Kakashi not moving an inch from his place.

"Is there more, Kakashi-kun?" the hokage asked.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to ask a favor." Kakashi said.

**SASUKENARUTO**

The remaining members of team seven were currently waiting at the lobby of the Hokage building.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm sorry." Sakura said looking at the raven that was standing across her. "- If only I watched over him then…he won't be-"

"I don't care, besides even if you were there you can't do anything anyway." Sasuke said not even looking at his teammate that is sitting on the couch.

Sakura's hands which were on her knees clenched the cloth on her laps, tears threatening to flow. Then silence enveloped them once again until sounds of footsteps were heard.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura looked up at the white haired jounin, who was accompanied by Iruka.

"I've finished reporting…" Kakashi informed his students.

"What happened then, Kakashi-sensei? Did the Hokage said something? Are we going to look for Naruto?" the kunoichi asked her teacher to clarify things.

"The Sandaime issued an order to have a search party."

"So that means…our next mission is to look for Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"No." Kakashi answered bluntly.

Sasuke flinched.

"-Sandaime has chosen another team to search for Naruto..." he continued.

"WHAT?! But!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura-chan, it's not wise to go and look for Naruto right now." Iruka stated.

"Why?" This time Sasuke was the one who asked, irritation and confusion linger on his tone.

Kakashi stared at the raven's heated eyes searching for something like concerned, desperation, eagerness which were clearly being reflected at those usual emotionless orbs of the Uchiha heir; the jounin closed his eyes and took a deep breath; opening his eyes he looked at his students. "I personally asked the Hokage to choose another team to search for Naruto."

"What?" Sasuke asked in disbelief, eyes were wide open,

"…do you think the two of you can handle the mission with your current conditions and with consideration to your poor performances during our recent mission?" Kakashi asked dead serious.

The genins were silent because they knew that their sensei's right; with their current strength they cannot do anything; and the way they performed on their previous mission just proved how weak they are.

"Now, that the both of you understand my reasons for my action, let's leave the mission on the assigned team and focus on your training."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I admit that the way I performed on our recent mission was not..very pleasing but to say to leave this matter just because of that was not acceptable!" Sasuke hissed with gritted teeth as he glared at his sensei, sharingan activated. "You're telling me to leave him…to abandon Naruto?!" Sasuke shouted gaining all the attention of the people present on the room. "-you really don't care about him, do you?!"

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura stared wide eyed to his dear Sasuke-kun.

"Think whatever you like, Sasuke." Kakashi said bluntly.

Sasuke snorted, "Tch, some teacher, are you?" Then he turned around and walked toward the exit.

"Anoo..ummm..,we'll be going then Kakashi-sensei, Iruka- sensei." Sakura bid and bowed, and she then runs after Sasuke,

"It's surprising to see Sasuke's reaction." Kakashi stated.

Iruka nodded, "with you seeing that, are you still sure not to tell the truth to them, especially from Sasuke-kun?" asked Iruka,

"…it is better that they do not know anything, for now."

'_Since I promised him…' _Kakashi thought.

**SASUKENARUTO**

The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan is walking aimlessly, not knowing where to go. Confusion, anger, sadness and longing were consuming his whole being making it harder for him to control his emotions. Then it suddenly rain, soaking the raven. Dark wet locks, covering his lifeless eyes,

"Dobe.." he took a step

"Naru..to....." another step, stumbling a bit.

"Naruto...wh-why did you left me?!" He shouted,hands were tightly clenched, trembling, and bleeding. "You promised..me, you won't leave. You promised!" he said, falling down on his knees, as his tears flow down from his eyes.

**Flashback**

Sasuke was lying on the rooftop of the ninja academy, glaring at the clear sky above.

"Sasuke-teme, stop sulking already." The ten years old Naruto said, hand on his left hip, pouting.

"Leave me alone, dobe."

Naruto sighed, and walked toward the raven, staring down. "Haven't we talked about this already?"

Sasuke looked away.

Naruto sighed again, and then leaned toward the raven so that he was on top with his hands on the either side of Sasuke's head. "Bastard." He called but there was no responds.

"Sasuke." He called again, still no responds. The blonde sighed, defeated, "- okay, I'll leave." He said slowly pushing himself off of Sasuke; however, before Naruto could entirely push himself off, Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto's wrist and reversed their position, the raven pinning Naruto's wrists above the blonde's head,

"I really hate you!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto smiled warmly.

"I hate you for not doing anything to those stupid students who bullies you! For not allowing me to help you! And for making me act like I hate you! Darn it, dobe! It hurt so much seeing you act like a stupid idiot when you really are not, in fact, you're so smart!" Sasuke shouted in frustration, his grip on the blonde's wrists tightened. " – but what I hate the most is for not letting me show those damn idiots what would happen to them when they hurt what belongs to me!"

Naruto shook Sasuke's grip off of his wrists, then he swiped a thumb across Sasuke's lips, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. But you do know that if we don't do that they will tear us apart. And I don't want that to happen.., I don't want either of us to be alone again. I promised you that I'll not leave your side but if they find out about us then, I -" but whatever Naruto were about to say was interrupted by the raven's kiss,

"I know…, but I can't help it if it pains me to see you.., us like this." He said, staring so lovingly at his blond lover.

Naruto placed his right hand on Sasuke's face pulling him down gently and kissing his forehead softly. "- me too, Sasuke."

**End of Flashback**

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura called, panting heavily. Clothes and a hair were also soaked,

"Sasuke-kun.." she called again, moving closer to the raven, whose head his now tilted upward, the rain directly hitting the raven's face, his tears melding with the rain,

"Why? Why are you acting this way?! Why do you care so much?! I know he's our teammate..but, why act this way?! I don't understand!" Sakura shouted, tears flowing restlessly down her cheeks. "-Sasuke-kun.." she called again, as she kneels beside the raven. "Sasuke-kun, please...stop acting like this..." she said, as she encircled his arms around the silent raven, "-because of Naruto"

The raven stood up, pushing the pink haired girl, "No."

Sakura took hold of Sasuke's hand,

"Let..go," Sasuke hissed.

"No!" Sakura shouted tightening her hold,

Blood red eyes, glared hard at her, "Sakura, let go of me." Sasuke sneered,

"No! I won't let go until..until you tell me why are you acting this way?!"

Their eyes locked,

"because I love him. I love Naruto." he said, walking away from the kunoichi.

The rain has stopped.

"NO! No ! You're lying! It can't…"

"Grow up already and face reality, Sakura." he said not looking back, his figure was slowly disappearing from Sakura's sight. Continuing to walk aimlessly, not knowing where he was headed, but his feet drag him to the place where his deep and dark memories were felt, the Uchiha Compound, his home.

Sasuke entered his home, leaning on the wall for support. He's so dead tired physically and mentally but his senses heightened when he sensed someone inside his home,

"Come out!." he growled, pushing himself off of the wall so that he's now on his fighting stance.

"I never thought I would see you like this..so wrecked and vulnerable, Sasuke." a figure came out from the shadow.

"You.." The raven's eyes narrowed,

The figure smirked.

**SASUKENARUTO**

Sakura was so shocked at Sasuke's confession that she had locked herself up for almost a week but Kakashi had a talk with her about the matter with the help of the kunoichi's best friend, Ino and they successfully persuaded the pink haired kunoichi to let go and accept the truth.

And now the remaining members of team seven were standing in front of the hokage.

Sandaime chuckled, "You don't have to be stressed, children. I won't scold you but rather I want your opinions about my proposal." The man said with a smile.

"Proposal?" Sakura asked, confused.

Sandaime nodded, "Yes, I want your opinions with regard of having a temporary replacement member in place of Naruto."

Both genins's eyes widened. "Replacement for Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"For the upcoming Chuunin exam." Kakashi stated.

"Are you kidding me? First, you said that I can't look for him and I OBEYED…butnow…now you want to replace him! Tell me, what exactly are you trying to do?!" Sasuke shouted, fist tightly clenched and bleeding.

"Sasuke-kun, it's just a temporary member we're not replacing Naruto completely." Sandaime explained.

"I don't care." Sasuke said turning around and headed to the exit but a hand grabbed his wrist and spun him around; a palm met the raven's face with a resounding smack, sending him to the floor with a loud bang. Sasuke coughed.

"Stop being a brat already, Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Sasuke wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Eyes glaring directly at his sensei.

"Do you think, you're the only one suffering, huh, Sasuke? Naruto, he's very important to us, as well…damn it, Sasuke..wake up already! We are not trying to replace Naruto..no one could! We wanted a temporary replacement so that you two can enter the upcoming chuunin exam and pass; and then help us to look for Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What do you..mean?"

"Remember that I told you that I personally requested that another team should look for him, well that's not exactly the whole truth, you see, the elders, they don't want this issue to leak out." Kakashi explained.

"What Kakashi meant was that the Council has ordered that only nins with Chuunin or above ranks should be involve." Sandaime stated.

"- so that's why we looked for a temporary replacement for Naruto since it's a requirement for the exam but I guess, you do not -"

"I accept." Sasuke interjected. "I accept this proposal and I'll enter the upcoming Chuunin exam and then pass. And by then, Hokage-sama, please let me join the group who'll search for Naruto." The raven stated, his eyes and voice were full of determination.

The hokage smiled, "Of course, Sasuke-kun." And then he turned to the quiet Kunoichi. "How about you, Sakura-kun?"

Sakura's head was slightly bowed, hands clenched together in front of her chest. "I…I won't-" then turned to face the raven. "I won't forgive myself if I let Sasuke-kun look for that idiot all by himself! We can't tell when this stupid Uchiha will go berserk if he can't find his beloved idiot!" Sakura huffed, hands on both side of her hips. "And besides, I still have to punch that dead last for not telling me the truth." she added, and then her eyes met Sasuke's. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry for being selfish and insensitive but please allow me to join you to look for Naruto. I know, you might not believe me but Naruto is a very important person to me as well."

"I believe you, Sakura and I apologize for what I have said to you before." Sasuke answered, not looking at the Kunoichi, a slight blush tainting his pale cheeks.

Sakura smiled then hugged the raven, startling Sasuke, "You're so cool, Sasuke-kun…" she squealed pushing the raven in arms length, a wide grin was on her lips, "Now, I'm sure that you're the seme, Sasuke-kun!" she said, then immediately excused herself. "I'll excuse myself then, Hokage-sama, Kakashi sensei, I still have to tell Ino that Sasuke-kun is the seme…kukukuku…" and then she left leaving two smirking adults and a very shocked raven.

"So she really turned into a yaoi fan, after you broke her heart, Sasuke." Kakashi voiced out, _so after our talk she really took our advice, hehehe.._

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!!!!!"

**SASUKENARUTO**

"Naru-chan, where's Gobi?" asked the blood red haired teen, who just came in.

"Oh, good morning Kouji-nii. Roushi-jiji already cooked breakfast." Naruto greeted with a smile. "and about Rai-niisan, he's with Killerbee-niisan and Roushi-jiji. I think they went to meet them."

"I see. I guess, It's 'bout time anyway." the teen, now known as Kouji said with a yawn.

"It seems so. Anyway, nii-san where is Takuma nii-chan?"

"He's still sleeping…" he answered, taking his sit on the wooden chair across the blonde.

"How about Gaara and Isamu, are they still sleeping?" the older one asked.

"Isa-chan is already awake but you know, Gaara, he's not really a morning person."

Sanbi smirked, "Rokubi spoils Ichibi so much. How I wish, my sweet beloved Ta-Ow!" Kouji shouted as he rubbed his sore head. Pouting,

"You know, you don't have to hit me, Taku~chan~"

"You deserved it, stupid turtle for saying unnecessary things so early in the morning." Takuma said glaring at the red head as he took his sit next to the man, who is still pouting.

After more pouting, hitting and insults (well, Takuma was doing the hitting and insulting), Takuma sighed defeated, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for hitting you." He apologize leaning forward and kissed the abused head. "Happy?"

Kouji smiled. "Yeah."

Naruto chuckled remembering the first time he met these two jinchuurikis and it was six months ago.

**Flashback**

Weeks have already passed since Naruto left and had been staying at the small village near the Water country with the other jinchuuriks; however he had only met four of the set (Killer bee, Roushi,Gaara and Isamu) during those pass three weeks. And within those weeks, all Naruto did was train, train and train but sometimes he just sit on the couch near the window and observe his new family.

'_Sabaku no Gaara, he has red hair, beautiful emerald eyes, and what's very distinguishable about him is the tattoo on the left side of his forehead .Ah! and let us not forget his' I-don't-give-a-damn-so-just leave-me-be' attitude…he is so like Sasuke. And his gourd and ever protective sands' _Naruto thought_,_

'_Second, is Isamu…he has long black hair and eyes, I actually thought that he's an Uchiha..but as I know Sasuke's entire clan was murdered, of course, except for teme..so it's impossible for Isamu to be an Uchiha. Ummmm….what else, Oh! Isamu is really a very good cook and his ramen is the best! And I have this feeling that something is going on between him and Gaara..I mean, Gaara acts so cold (maybe he's still not used with me) but when Isamu is with him, his aura seems to be more gentle..but I don't want to jump to conclusion since Isamu is really nice to everyone..'_

'_Third is Killer bee-niisan. Nii-san is a very unique person and he loves to sing but it's more like reciting a poem with many 'yo' and 'yeah'..hehehe.. but even though he's weird, nii-san is very gentle and caring…. and sometimes I do wish that if ever I will have a big brother I want a big brother like him.'_

'_And lastly, Roushi-jiji, well he's very-"_

But Naruto's train of thoughts was disturbed when something ….no someone suddenly collided hard on the wall just few centimeters from where the blond was sitting.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock,

"Damn, that guy is really trying to kill me.." hissed by the man with blood red eyes and hair, as he wiped the blood on the corner of his lips.

Regaining his self Naruto immediately helped the older teen to stand up, "Are you alright?" he asked.

The older teen looked at the blonde with his piercing blood red eyes. "Who are-"

"So there you are stupid turtle." Said by the grey haired teen with golden orbs, who just entered the room, his menacing purple chakra oozing out from his body. The teen actually have a beautiful face that could par the beauty of a goddess, this was what Naruto thought.

The red haired teen and Naruto shiver, "Hey, I apologized to you already." The boy defended.

"Do you think apologizing is enough?"

"Yeah, I do think it's enough besides I don't really have an idea why should I apologize for saying that I want you."

The gray haired teen, blushed furiously due to embarrassment. "-you- you, stupid turtle!"

**End of Flash back**

"Hey, Naru-chan, are you alright? You just laughed all of a sudden." asked Takuma,

"Sorry, sorry, I just, kind of, remember something funny.."

"I see," he said with a shrug.

"Anyway, since breakfast is ready, I'll fetch Gaara and Isamu….ummm, Taku-nii-chan could you set the table?" said Naruto.

Takuma nodded. "Of couse."

"Okay, then." And then with that the blond left the dining room to fetch the two other jinchuurikis. Reaching Gaara's room, Naruto knocked. "Isa-chan, breakfast is ready." He said as he entered the room.And Inside, Isamu was stroking Gaara's hair lovingly as the red haired boy's head was on the raven's lap. The said boy looked up, "Good morning, Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "Please wake Gaara up, breakfast was already set and Taku-nii-chan and Kou-nii is at the dining room already."

"Ah, I see." And then the dark haired boy shook Gaara gently, "Gaara, It's time to wake up now." He called. And slowly the Tanuki's eyes opened meeting the raven's eyes,

Isamu smiled, "Good morning, Gaara."

**SASUKENARUTO**

**Konoha – Hokage office**

And just like six months ago, the remaining members of the team seven together with their sensei stood in front of Sandaime.

"So it seems that you two are ready for the examination tomorrow." Sandaime stated,

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The genins answered in unison, voice filled with strong emotions.

The Hokage smiled, "I guess, it's already time for you to meet your teammate for the examination."

And with that clouds of smoke enveloped the whole room, and when the smoke subside there were three figure standing in front of team seven: a blonde woman with big breast, a grey haired man, and a orange haired boy.

"Good day." The woman greeted with a smirk.

"Hi." The grey haired man greeted with a big grin, and

"'Sup?" greeted by the orange head.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-kun, this boy is your new teammate." Sandaime said looking at the orange head.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rai." He said with a grin and two fingers salute.


	2. The beginning

**CHAPTER II**

THE BEGINNING

The sun was high up in the cloudless sky and under a big tree, two figures were under its shade.

"Nng.." moaned by one of the figures as it turned from its side to lay on its back,a knee was slightly raised. Beautiful pale skin, was contrasted by inky black locks that cover closed eyes. The peacefully sleeping figure's head was lying on the other figure's thigh. And slowly eyes fluttered open revealing deep beautiful obsidian orbs, and a smile was plastered on the raven's lips. "How long did I sleep, Gaara. "

Black meets emerald, "Three hours." came a short reply.

"Is your thigh alright?"

The red haired teen placed is palm on the black locks, carresing it. "Don't worry about it, it's fine. Did you sleep well?"

The raven smiled and then he lifted his hand to caress the red haired's cheek, "Yeah, thank you..., have they returned from their mission yet?"

Gaara shook his head, "No. Maybe they have a hard time convincing the snake to go with them."

"Don't worry about convincing the snake I have plenty of ways to make him agree. But what we should worry about is Takuma's temper and Kouji's pervertedness." he stated with a sigh.

Gaara gave a sly smirk."Blame it to puberty."

Isamu blushed, "You know, you hanging out with that stupid turtle and that perverted sennin is really a bad idea. I should have listened to Naru-chan."

**SASUKENARUTO**

"Don't you dare take another step or I swear I'll slit that throat of yours, stupid turtle!" Takuma warned, as he took several steps backward until he hit the wall behind him. However, his warnings have taken no effects at the slowly approaching red head, "Takuma, you now that you can't reject me anymore, especially now that I have you all alone and no Naru-chan or Isa-chan is here to help you out." he said with a tone that made Takuma shiver.

"I warn you, stupid turtle! I'm serious this time!" he exclaimed as he tried to take a kunai from his kunai holster, but his wrist was easily grabbed by the red head, pinning it at the top of his head. His other hand tried to aim a punch at Kouji but like his other hand it was also grabbed and pinned on top of his head. Takuma struggled but it was short live as his struggling halted when Kouji bit his earlobe.

"Nnm..st-" he moaned, as Kouji's tongue made it's way to the grey haired's dry lips asking for entrance which Takuma unconciously gave. And Takuma couldn't help but moaned when Kouji hands grabbed his butt, lifting him up.

Takuma's legs immediately wrapped around Sanbi's waist. Moans were unshamedly coming out of Takuma's parted lips as his lover grind their clothed erection together. The older of the two broke away from the kiss, he grabbed Takuma by the chin, as he leaned and licked the trail of wetness at the other teen's abused lips. "I need you so damn much, Taku." he whispered in a husky voice as he nipped on the grey hair teen's neck.

"Nnn..K-Kou." his head thrown back from ecstacy. And once again Kouji captureds Takuma's lips. And the next thing Takuma knew was he was thrown down on his bed (they're currently staying at one of the inn's room, and there were two bed present.)

With Kouji hovering over Takuma, and nothing to stop him from devouring his beloved Taku-chan...slowly, very slowly Kouji is leaned towards his lover until....

_BANG!_

The wooden door slammed open.

"Hey, you insolent brats! You didn't tell me that I'll be working with these two!" A blonde woman with big breast shouted as he pointed at the two figures standing in front of her. "Why don't yo-" shouted again but this time she turned around to see the two teens in a very very not compromising position. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

**SASUKENARUTO**

Kouji sighed for the nth time, "It's nothing big, Tsunade-sama, we haven't done anything yet." he stated. _Thanks to your grand entrance and all. _

"See, this is all your fault! Your pervert! teaching them th-those perverted things!" Tsunade shouted as he battered Jiraiya with her powerful punches.

"Hey! Stop-Ow! - hitting me already, Tsuna-Ow!" the long grey haired man protested as he defend himself from the blonde woman. "I never -Ow – taught them any-Ow-thing like that!"

"Stop lying to me!" she shouted as she aimed another punch; however, the woman's hand was grabbed by the wrist. "Stop it already, Tsunade-hime." said by a raven haired man, with unnatural yellow eyes.

"Orochimaru." Tsunade hissed, pulling her hands from the guy's grip.

Turning around so that she is now facing the snake. "-you always, spoil him that's why Jiraiya won't stop peeping at the women's bathroom! And now look at what he taught these children!" she shouted pointing at Jiraiya, who defended himself, "I'm not peeping!I'm gathering data! And I've already told you that I didn't taught them anything like that! Tell her Taku-chan!" he said, looking at Takuma with pleading eyes that says _please-help-me-out-here-man._

However, Takuma didn't..couldn't say anything and just blushed more furiously.

"See!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Tsunade-hime, I don't spoil Jiraiya, all I did was to stop you two from your childish quarelling." Orochimaru replied calmly.

"Childish quarelling, you say?" she growled, a fists shaking with anger. "How dare you to say that I'm childish?!" she shouted, aiming a punch at the man in front of her; however, Jiraiya, from where he was standing immediately grabbed Tsunade, stopping the blonde from starting a nonsense fight with Orochimaru.

"Okay, Okay...I won't peep anymore!! And I'm the one who taught them everything even though I really don't! So please just stop this already!" Jiraiya said.

Hearing that, Tsunade and Orochimaru gave a 'Hmmp!' turning their head away. Jiraiya sighed, letting go of Tsunade. _'Now, who's childish?'_

Then out of nowhere they heard someone was chuckling, "You three really haven't changed since you were kids."

"You haven't changed as well, old man, calling us out of the blue, eventhough you knew that I hate being bothered when I'm doing my research." Orochimaru glared accusingly.

"Oh? I thought you'll be happy to see you're bestfriends?"

"Bestfriends? More like two brats, to me."

"You! Are you really trying to annoy me?!" Tsunade growled.

"Of course not, hime. I'm just stating the truth."

The old man chuckled again,

"Roushi, stop your damn chuckling!" Orochimaru growled.

Wiping the tears and calming himself, "- sorry, sorry..you three are always so amusing, ne, Killerbee?"

Then a man suddenly appeared behind Roushi, "Yeah, yer right! They're funny."

"And who might you be?" Orochimaru inquired,

"Oh, by the way this is Killer bee, the jinchuuriki of the eight-tailed bijuu." Roushi answered, "-I do believe, Jiraiya knows bee already." he said with a smile.

"Yo! Jiraiya." Hachibi greeted, with a two finger salute.

Jiraiya grinned, "Long 'ime no see, bee."

"Yeah, it has been three years already, man."

"By the way, thanks for training my lil' bro these past three years." Bee said.

"Oh, there's no need to thank me..I'm his father's sensei anyway."

"Talking of that blondie, where is he? I haven't seen him since tha last time I visited Gamabunta."

"Oh? He left Gamabunta's before me..." he stated with a raised brow, and then "Oh! Yeah, I remember..he said he'll meet _him_, to test how much he had improve..."

Killerbee shook his head,

"I hate to be rude but, aren't you going to tell them the reason why we're here." Kouji interjected as he stood from where he was sitting and walked towards the window of the room, leaning on the wall.

"Ah, right, thank you for reminding me, Kou."

"But I do believe this is not the right place to talk about that matter, Kouji." a teen with orange head entered.

"Oh, so you managed to escape those rabid yaoi fangirls...hehehe.."

"Shut it, Roushi-jiji!"

"Okay, okay...so shall we go, to our humble home?" He invited.

**SASUKENARUTO**

"It seems that Jiraiya-sama trained you very well, Naruto." said by a raven, who's hair was loosely tied; his blood red eyes with three tomoe present in them stared straight at the blonde haired teen who was grinning proudly.

"Of course! After all, I spent three years to gain this strength, Itachi." he said as he lunged straight to the raven, kunai on hand. Itachi met Naruto half way , blocking the blonde's attack by grabbing Naruto's wrist and then kneed the boy in the stomach. Naruto, forseeing the older teen's attack used his chakra to protect his body from the attack by creating a sort of protective barrier around his stomach; however, he bearly avoided the aimed punch on his face.

Itachi smirked, "You've improve." he said as he leaped few meters away from the blonde."However, you still have to put more effort."

Blood flowed down from Naruto's mouth,

'_Damn it, I bearly avoided that punch.'' _he thought spiting the blood from his mouth, then he stood straight."Yeah, I suppose; but I warn you I won't be hold responsible if I damage that pretty face of yours." the blonde stated with a smirk, as he licked the trail of blood off of his mouth, overwhelming chakra enveloped the blonde. And then in a blink of an eye, the blonde was in front of the raven. The sharp side of the kunai slash millimeters away from the pale face of the raven but being the prodigy he was, he managed to dodge the attack, taking out his kunai he lunged forward the blonde. Weapons clashed. Punches and kicks flew out of nowhere.

After some time, both missing nins were panting hard. Taking some air, Naruto yet again disappeared in a flash, and then..

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" a cloud of smoke enveloped the area, and then five Naruto appeared each running toward the raven.

Itachi skillfully eliminated each of the clones with Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu; however, the original body was no where to be found. Scanning the area,"Rasengan!" the blonde suddenly appeared from the ground just below where the raven was standing, hitting the raven directly.

Boom!

Naruto's eyes widened.

Itachi exploded. The blonde's body fell on the ground.

Naruto coughed, pushing himself up. "-cough- he used bunshin bakuha -cough-"

Itachi appeared on one of the branch in front of the blonde, with the infamous Uchiha smirk.

Pushing himself up into sitting position,and leaning his back on the tree behind him, "You tricked me there..." he said with a grin.

"- but I still win this fight..." suddenly the body on the ground disappeared with a poof and then the real Naruto was behind Itachi, a kunai pointed at the raven's head.

"You've grown a lot stronger, Naruto." Itachi praised.

Naruto smiled, the kunai already lowered and disappeared back to its holster, "Thanks!" he said jumping off of the tree.

"- I think we should headback already or else Isa-chan will scold us." the blonde stated turning around and heading towards the exit of the forest.

"Tell me, why did you hide this from Sasuke?" Itachi asked out of nowhere,

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said why didn't you told Sasuke about this? Why did you left him without any explanations?" Itachi asked again,

"Itachi, did you ate something bad?" he joked, but the raven just stared straight and hard on him, "- you ask me why? The answer is...I did this because he's so important to me..because I love him. I cannot let anything harm him..."

"Sasuke is not a weakling, Naruto. And I know that you of all people know that very well."

"Yeah, I know that but what if..what if because of me he got hurt or worse I hurt him myself." he said lowering his head, blond locks covering his eyes.

"But you already hurt him by leaving without telling him anything."

"How could I tell him?! What do you want me to say? Hey, Sasuke I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune so I'll be leaving and don't follow me because I don't want you to get hurt. Do you think with that gigantic ego and possessiveness of you Uchihas I can expect him to let me leave him?!" Naruto's head shot up, voice filled with anger but something was off in his voice as if he wants to cry and scream. Scream all his frustrations, sadness and longingness that he bottled up for three long years. "- You know, hell..god knows that I love Sasuke so much that I don't care if he hated me because of my choice to leave him because...because if I choose to be selfish and stay by his side I know that I'll be the cause of his sadness and I don't want that to happen. I'll never allow that!" this time Naruto's barrier broke, his tears flow down from his beautiful cerulean orbs.

"Thank you, Naruto." Itachi spoke. The blonde looked at him, confusion was clearly printed on his face. Itachi gave the blonde a soft smile, "Thank you for caring and loving my stupid little brother." he said as he walked toward the blonde and ruffled Naruto's soft blonde hair.

"Is everything alright?" a voice from behind asked,

"Isa-chan." Naruto said, wiping the tears off of his eyes, Itachi turned to face the other raven, who's wearing a light blue knee length kimono, with dark blue outline and a black tight pants; and a wooden sandals.

"What happened?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing."

Isamu looked at Itachi then sighed, "Okay, if you say so..but you two better hurry up because they're about to come." and then he turned to Itachi, "-And could you two please refrain from using too much chakra, because you know very well that it's very dangerous if _those _people sense your chakras and most of all you, Itachi fought without getting _that_ off." he lectured, hands on either side of his hips as he looked at Itachi from head to foot.

Itachi was wearing his black cloack decorated with red akatsuki cloack.

"And you too, Naru-chan. How many times have I told you not to spar with Itachi everytime you came home from your training?!"

The blonde who was wearing a black tight sleeveless top and a black loose pants, finished by a black wooden sandals laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck."hehehe...sorry, I'll go inside now." he said, running off. When the blonde was out of view,

"-could you please stop doing that to Naruto...you're depressing him."

"Hn."

Isamu sighed, "Okay, I get it...please tell that freaking child to stop from asking you to ask those kind of questions."

"-I'm having so much fun, while he satisfy his loneliness and longing, so why should I stop? Besides I don't say anything about your scheme" Itachi stated,

Isamu growled, "Don't you dare talk to me like that, brat."

A pregnant silent enveloped their surrounding making it more tense and suffocating. Deep black stared hard to equivalent deep black.

"Forgive me." Itachi said,

Isamu shook his head and then took a deep breath, "No, I should be the one to apologize from behaving like that. I'm sorry..but just please stop teasing Naruto like that."

Itachi nodded."This is the last time."

Isamu smiled, "Let's go in...they must have arrived already."

**SASUKENARUTO**

Rai, Kouiji, Takuma, Roushi, Killer bee, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were currently walking on the middle of a forest, heading toward the Jinchuuriki's hide out. Kouji, Takuma, Roushi and Killer bee were walking infront of Jiraiya and Rai,

"Are those two really the famous medic nin, Tsunade and the renowned Orochimaru, Jiraiya?" the orange haired teen asked the man beside him as he took a glance at the bickering two sannin behind them (well, Tsunade is the one who do most of the shouting and cursing)

Jiraiya replied, "Yeah, they're them...you know, sometimes I really do wonder why they can't stop arguing when they see each other, what do you think, Rai?"

"Hmmm,I'm really not an expert in interpreting this kind of relationship but I do remember something Isamu told me, he said that people who bickers a lot or argue a lot really have a feeling towards each other they just don't know how to express their feelings the right way, and even Naru agreed with it, you know with love-hate relationship with the Uchiha brat." Rai said as they enter a cave_._

'_so they like eachother, huh.' _Jiraiya thought as he glanced back at his old teammates. Tsunade, red as a tomato due to anger as she shout at Orochimaru while the other ignores the blonde or come back with a reply that make things worse. Jiraiya sighed loudly, "I guess, that philosophy doesn't count the circumstance of those two."

Rai chuckled.

"Tsunade-hime, And Orochimaru, how's your apprentices?" Roushi suddenly asked, head slightly turned so that he can see Orochimaru's and Tsunade's faces.

"After the chuunin examination which was three years ago, I've taken Sakura under my wings and taught her medical justsu, some ninjutsu, and of course taijutsu so don't underestimate her punches." Tsunade stated proudly.

" about Sasuke-kun, how's he?"

"You know, if sensei didn't threaten me that he'll make Jiraiya visit me often I wouldn't have taken any of this fucking apprentice thing but I'm quite pleased with Sasuke because_ s_o far, he hasn't disppointed me and according to Kakashi, Sasuke is getting stronger and stronger by each passing days."

"Kakashi-kun?"

Orochimaru nodded, "Well, maybe I'm the one who is in charge of the Uchiha but It's not my nature to give something without anything in return; thus, I only taught him the basics with regards to the special use of his eye, then after that I left him to Kakashi. Besides, why would I teach Sasuke-kun my techniques which I so worked hard to create?" he said, hands crossed in front of his chest. Roushi together with the other jinchurikis chuckled.

"I guess not all of the nins are fond of the Uchihas." Kouji said, "But, I do know one or two people who are so fond of them..maybe even obssess with them." Takuma, added that earned more chuckling from his companies.

"I think you guys are having a blast talking behind our backs, huh?" said by a red haired teen with emerald eyes, beside him were Isamu and Naruto.

Kouji and Takuma gulped.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you to greet us, Isa-chan, Naru-chan and especially you, Gaara." Roushi said, Naruto and Isamu ran toward the man, tackling him down to the ground, "Roushi-jiji, it's been ages since the last time I saw you. You're not hiding from me are you?" Naruto said with a pout. Roushi ruffled the blonde's hair as the three of them stood up. "Silly! It is I who should pout Naru-chan because you didn't even bother to visit the old little me when you were at Gamabunta's."

"Gomen." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So how about you, Isa-chan, did you miss me?" Roushi asked, ruffling the raven's head, like what he did to the blonde earlier.

Isamu smiled, "Of course! It's so boring without you here, Jiji! And I missed playing majhong with you since you're the only one who can play majhong like a pro."

"Oi! You only win because I let you!" Kouji suddenly protested. The lot started to laugh except for Gaara, who only smirked and the two sannins (Orochimaru and Tsunade who are not used to the scene before them.)

"Ah! Before we forgot, we welcome you to our home sweet home, our noble visitors." Isamu and Naruto announced in unison, with identical grins, behind them is a large cave, and at the outmost end of the cave stood a large two-story japanese ancestral house.

When they entered the house, the furnitures, the color of the walls, the atmosphere...,everything looks normal and cozy...and never would you thought that this house belong to eight powerful, and skillful jinchuurikis/missing nins that are sought by all countries. Turning to a corner, Kouji who was leading the group kneeled down and open a small door, pulling a sort of lever and then a tatami opened and a stair could now be seen, they led down stairs,

_' A secret room, huh." _Tsunade thought.

"Naruto-kun, it seems that you've gotten a lot stronger." Orochimaru started.

Naruto turned his head slightly and smiled, "Yeah, I guess..want to spar some other time, maru-sensei?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Oh...it seems that you learned a new technique there, huh, Naruto-kun."

"Yes..ero-sennin and gramps taught me the sage mode."

Orochimaru looked at Jiraiya, "Sage mode, huh? It seems, he really is exceptional...my intertest on him increased ten folds than the first time I set my eyes on him three years ago." Orochimaru said, his eyes gleeming with so much interest.

"You know, you should stop acting like a psychotic pedophile, Orochimaru or else you'll scare the ladies away." Jiraiya stated as he casually put his arm around the raven's shoulder.

Orochimaru snorted, "I don't care about those pests. And please, don't call me a psychotic pedophile."

Tsunade snorted, "Yeah,that brat really is something. Too bad, sensei didn't gave him to you." she said with a smirk.

Orochimaru turned to his other side, "Yeah, it was really a shame but at least I got hold of an Uchiha rather than a girl with a big forehead." he replied with a smirk.

"Why yo-"

"Okay, children stop your bickering already." Roushi said when they reached the bottom of the stair, "-and this is our meeting room."

A large circular wooden table with wooden chairs is present on the spacious then took his seat, the other following his lead. Isamu was seated in between Gaara and Naruto. Beside Naruto sat Takuma and then Kouji. Beside Gaara sat Roushi, Killerbee and then Rai. Between Kouji and Rai sat the three sannins.

"Okay, we're should we begin?" Roushi muttered. "Ah, okay...why don't we start with you Orochimaru. So, how's your experiments?"

Orochimaru's eyes gleemed, "Playing with it while finding what we needed was very very interesting..so don't worry about it. But are you really sure that this plan of yours will work...I mean, using _that_ is really great and all but to take out that number of people.. for some reason, I doubt this plan of yours." he stated.

Roushi nodded, "I know that fact but this is what we want. That group, the Akatsuki is not just a normal group of missing nins since it is made up of Pein, from the hidden village of rain. Conan, also from the same village. Deidara, from the hidden village of rock; Zetsu, from the hidden village of Grass. Hoshikagi Kisame, from the hidden village of Mist. Kakuzu, from the hidden village of Waterfall. Hidan, from the hidden village of Hot springs. Sasori, from the hidden village of sand. And lastly, a man called Tobi."

"I think you forgot to include Uchiha Itachi from the list, Roushi." Orochimaru appealed.

"No, he's not mistaken Orochimaru. Uchiha Itachi, he's our spy-" Jiraiya interjected.

"What do you mean by that, Jiraiya?"

"Sandaime and myself have been keeping our eyes on that group's movement for quite sometime; however, gathering information about them were very difficult to attain that's why we have agreed that one of our most talented anbu should infiltrate Akatsuki to gather information and to know their movements. And that person is no other than, Uchiha Itachi, the pride of the Uchiha clan."

"I see..but it doesn't change the fact that he was the one who slaughterd his own clan"

"I'm not the one who slaughterd them, Orrochimaru-sama. " Itachi suddenly appeared.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, "-oh? Why don't you enlighten me then, Itachi-kun?"

"Uchiha Madara, he's the one who killed my family." Itachi spoke monotonously.

Orochimaru laughed, "- Uchiha Madara, are you that desperate Itachi-kun, blaming something to a dead."

"He's not lying. Madara is still very much alive." this time it was Isamu who spoke, Orochimarru looked at him. A pregnant silence enveloped the room, Orochimaru stood from his seat and then walked toward Isamu."Stop this bullshit! Nobody can have immortal life...I've done so many researches about immortality but none of it succeeded and now your claiming that Uchiha Madara, that fucking bastard attained immortality!" Orochimau shouted, shoving Isamu to the wall. Gaara immediately stood but was stopped by Naruto,

"That man is dead." Orochimaru sneered,

Isamu whose back was still painfully connected to the wall smirked, "Do you have a proof that he's dead?"

Orochimaru aimed a punch at the raven's face but was stopped by Jiraiya's voice, "Orochimaru, stop this nonsense already..."

Orochimaru turned to face Jiraiya, both staring hard at each other, a pregnant silence enveloped them yet again but it was short lived due to Isamu's hysterical laughter, he's head lowered, eyes covered by equally black locks, "Hahahaha... you're complaining about you not being able to attain immortality....hahahahaha, Idiot! Of course, you wouldn't succeed, you don't have these eyes, the Eternal mangekyo sharingan" Isamu's head shot up, blood red eyes with three elongated comas were interconnected and each has stretched bar, Orochimaru shivered under those eyes. Stepping several steps backward.

"Izuna-dono, please calm down." Itachi spoke.

"W-what is the meaning of this?" Tsunade demanded.

"Isamu, and you too, Orochimaru,take your seats." Roushi spoke, and the teen did what he was told after he muttered an apology. Eyes were back to its normal color.

Roushi sighed, "Okay, calm down...I'll explain everything."

"You better be...and don't you dare hide anything." Orochimaru hissed as he took his seat again.

"I know, you already know the reason why we formed this group..."

Jiraiya nooded, "-because you want to protect your precious persons and to stop Madara from attaining his goal...the Moon's eye plan."

"Yeah, and you also know that to attain that goal he need to capture us and extract the bijuus from our bodies; however, doing that was quite difficult since the only person who can defeat us is our counter parts."

"Counter parts?" Tsunade inquired.

"-you may not know about this but you see, we jinchuurikis and the members of akatsuki are each others counterpart or to put it simply,each jinchuuriks has their corresponding counterparts from the akatsuki, and those counterparts are the only ones who have the capability to kill each other, so if a jinchuuriki is defeated by his counter part then his/her bujjuu will be suck out..just like what had happend to nibi. Her counterpart, Hidan defeated her thus resulting for her bijuu to be sucked out from the other hand, if a jinchuuriki deafeted his/her counter part, his/her bijuu will never be freed for all eternity. It's like killing one two birds with one stone, if we win akatsuki's gone, and the bijuus won't be extracted from us anymore thus the countries won't have to fight over us and the war over bijuus will be stop for all eternity."

"So, this method of yours gives you higher chance of surviving."

Roushi nodded, " - with this tactic we can easily protect one another like what they're doing."

"Let's say that you're plan is good, but what if they succeeded to eliminate all of you " Orochimaru stated.

"Even if our plan failed, they won't easily achieve their goal." Roushi said,

"What do you mean?"

This time it's Isamu who answered, "The scroll we gave to you three years ago is the scroll needed for the ritual of awakening the jubi. And the thing we ask of you is one of our trump cards."

"But all of that doesn't fucking explain anything about you!" Orochimaru growled pointing at Isamu.

"Oro-"

"It's alright, jiji..." turning to face the sannins, "alright, let me introduce myself again but this time properly..." he said as he stood up, "-I am, Uchiha Izuna, the younger brother of Uchiha Madara and the mastermind behind all of this."

"But, my grandfather told me that Uchiha Madara killed his younger brother to attain the Eternal Mangekyou sharingan." Tsunade stated.

"Well, some part of that story was true...but Madara was not the one who killed me, it was my father. And about me being alive....It was Madara himself who brought me back to life."

"-But your the jinchuuriki of the Rokubi, aren't you?"

Isamu nodded. "Let's just say that he used the rokubi like how the Yondaime had used Kyuubi only that some details were not the same. And please call me Isamu and not Izuna." he explained.

The sannins nodded.

Orochimaru chuckled, "This is really fun! Now, I really can't wait for that day to come."

"I'm happy that your having quite a blast here, Orochimaru." Isamu said with a grin,

"Don't worry, we'll be moving in three weeks time." Isamu stated,

**SASUKENARUTO**

"Madara." a plant-like man with green hair, which had one part of his face black and another one white spoke, gaining the attention of the masked man who was sitting on a wooden throne like chair.

"What is it, Zetsu?"

"-everything is set. We can go anytime you please."

"Hn."

"How about Itachi-kun?"

"He's still oblivious about the fact that we knew all along that he was a spy from Konoha."

"Good. Alert all the member, we'll move in three weeks time." Madara ordered.

"Yes." and then the man disappeared.

"Only a little bit longer..I'll attain that power and then this time I'll succeed... Izuna." the raven muttered.

But what Madara do not know was that someone was hidden in the darkness, and was listening to their conversation. "I need to tell this to, Itachi-san."

**SASUKENARUTO**

After the meeting the sannins left immediately since they need to report everything to Sandaime.

Isamu was now sitting on a large rock outside the cave and staring at the night sky decorated by billions of stars.

"So you really are a Uchiha, huh, Isa-chan." Naruto came out of nowhere, but it doesn't surprised the raven a bit.

Isamu turned his head, "- sorry for hiding it from you."

Naruto shook his head, as he sat beside the raven. "I had a feeling that you're an Uchiha the first time I saw you...your eyes and hair gave it away."

"hehehe...I guess, I'm not good at disguising myself..I guess, it's really hard to change yourself." he said chuckling again.

Naruto smirked and then leaned so that is head was on Isamu's shoulder, "But it doesn't matter, you're still our loving Isa-chan." Naruto said with a yawn, then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Isamu glance at the blonde's sleeping face, "Yeah, I'm glad that I'm Isamu of the Jinchuurikis" he stated and then looked again at the sky.

"We'll meet at last, nii-sama."


	3. Crosspath: the battle begins

**CHAPTER II**

CROSSPATH: THE BATTLE BEGINS

_'Hurry..damn it!' _

_A black haired teen shouted mentally as he hurried his pace, jumping from tree to tree. Reaching his destination he slammed the door, hard._

"_Izuna!!!" he shouted, eyes widening as his eyes scanned the room._

_The room's walls and floor were painted by blood. Lifeless body covered with cuts, bruises, and some had their body parts mutilated were laying every where but what shocked him the most was the blood soaked body and bleeding closed eyes of his little brother who was now half conscious sitting on the floor, back leaning on the blood covered wall. _

"_Izu-"_

"_Stop right there, Madara." someone ordered, stoping Madara from approaching his brother._

_Madara turned his vision to his right, "Father, what's the meaning of this?!"_

_The man walked toward Madara until they're few meters away from each other, "He defied our clan's will." he stated._

_Madara's eyes narrowed, "- defied our clan's will? Or you mean, he defied your will!!" he shouted. _

"_Bite your tongue, Madara!"_

"_No! Why are you doing this to him, father ?! Are you trying to kill him?!"_

"_I'm not trying to, Madara...I really am killing him.."_

_Madara's eyes widened, "What?"_

"_It's for our clan...I know, you know what I'm trying to achieve, you're wise Madara..." he stated with a smirk, _

"_- the eternal mangekyou.. you're trying to take his eyes!"_

"_Yes, for the sake of obliterating the Senjus we need greater power." his father stated. Madara's eyes widened again, he tried to speak but his voice won't seem to find its way out because of anger._

"_N-No...I-I won't give them.." Izuna sudenly spoke gaining his brother's and father's attention. _

_Izuna was pushing his weak body off the ground, his shoulder leaning on the wall so that he can stood up, legs trembling; coughing blood. "I'll never give them...even if you kill me!!" he shouted, as he lunged toward his father._

_His father gave his men his signal, "Kill him but make sure that his eyes are not harmed...we can't afford to lose such precious eyes." _

_Ten...fifteen men, appeared. "Yes." they said in unison._

_Izuna defend himself as he slay his attackers, his relatives."I won't give these to you..."he said slicing one of his attackers throat. _

_Madara just stood there..he can't move, his body was frozen but his mind...his mind was shouting at him, telling him that he needs, no must protect his little brother._

"_-I need them!" Izuna shouted, blood red eyes were now open, his kunai killing four men in one blow. "- so that I can stay by his side!" he said, eyes meeting his elder brother's,_

_Madara's eyes widened,_

_Izuna taking down another attacker fell down on his knees, panting hard, coughing more blood._

"_Die!!!" a man shouted behind Izuna, katana on hands._

"Izuna!!!"

"Madara."

Madara had been startled awake.

"Are you alright, Madara?"

"Zetsu."

"It seems that you had a nightmare..."

Madara shook his head, standing up from his wooden like throne and walking passed the plant man. "It's nothing important." he said looking over his shoulder,

"Is everything set?"

Zetsu nodded, "Of course."

"Good. Now, the only thing left is cleaning up some trash."

Zetsu smirked, "- then shall I call everyone?"

"Wait. Aren't you forgetting something important, Madara." Pein suddenly appeared, of course he was accompanied by Conan.

Madara raised a delicate brow, "Humor me, then."

"Rokubi..." Pein answered.

Suspiciously Zetsu tensed.

"- we know that Rokubi no longer exist because of _that_ incident and with that how are we supposed to proceed with our plan?"

Madara smirked, "Do not worry about that, Pein. I already have a solution for that small problem." he said and then he looked at Zetsu, "- go now, Zetsu. Gather everyone." and with that Zetsu, Pein and Conan left.

Tilting up his head, eyes closed._'Izuna...'_

**SASUKENARUTO**

_'Damn that Pein bringing that up!' _Zetsu growled mentally, as he walked toward the exit of their base.

"Zetsu." someone called.

Turning around, "Oh, Deidara. What can I do for you?"

"Where are you going?"

"Our leader, wants to gather all of us, so I'm going out to fetch them." he answered,

"Let me handle getting Itachi-san."

Zetsu looked straight at the blond's eyes, "Okay, if you wish. Just make sure that you'll be back after several days..."

Deidara nodded then disappeared.

"- stupid, thinking that we do not know anything...yes, go to where that little pest is so that we can kill you traitors the next time we see eachother." Zetsu said with a sasdistic smirk.

**SASUKENARUTO**

"Hey, Itachi are you sure you're not acting so open? You've been here with us for almost a week...they might get suspicious of you." Kouji stated as he fastened his combat shoes.

Itachi, who was currently leaning on the wall across the red head said. "No need to worry, if anything happends there my comrade will surely send me a warning."

"Oh, is that so...what a trust you have there but I think you're mistaken." Kouji said as he suddenly threw a kunai at his left, "Come out." he sneered, fully turning to his left so that he was now facing the place where his kunai just went.

A blonde guy wearing an akatsuki cloak came out from the bushes – of the forest surrounding the cave,

"Deidara? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to warn you, Itachi-san." he stated.

"Itachi!" Naruto and the others rushed beside Kouji, "What's happening?"

Isamu recognized Deidara, "That guy is-"

"Is he here to kill, Itachi?" Naruto asked,

"I do not know, but he said he's here to warn Itachi." Kouji answered,

"Warn him about what?"

"-about our leader knowing that his a spy from Konoha."

The jinchuurikis eyes widened,

"So are you here to kill me, Deidara?" Itachi asked, eyes staring straight and hard at the blond.

A deafening silence enveloped them, Everyone was waiting...

"No. I'm here to be by your side, Itachi-san." Deidara stated.

Itachi smiled, "Glad to here it."

"What?! You're going to accept his answer just like that, Uchiha?! What if he's lying?" Takuma stated,

Itachi turned his head, "I trust his words, Takuma..he's my lover after all."

"What!?'" Naruto, Takuma, and Kouji shouted in unison.

Isamu sighed, "It's been quite some time since I last saw you, Deidara."

Deidara nodded, "Yes,it has been, Isamu-dono."

"Here. Good thing I made some spares." he said tossing two white cloaks and pairing masks to Itachi and Deidara, "- since you two cannot go back to Akatsuki you better get rid of those sickening akatsuki cloaks." he said turning around to head back to his quarter."-and you guys better hurry up..we're going to set out in three hours." he added.

**SASUKENARUTO**

"Garouga!" a brown haired chuunin, with two red triangles painted on both side of his cheeks shouted, as his technique pierced and slaughtered his enemies. Landing on his feet with his partner, Akamaru, "What a bunch of lousy assassins." he snorted

"Inuzuka, stop bragging and keep moving.." A raven haired teen said, as he killed ten men in one hit, "Chidori!"

"Yes..yes, Captain." Kiba said, jumping near his next targets. "Sorry, guys..can't play with you anymore..our captain is grumpy today." _'well he always is..'_

**SASUKENARUTO**

"So, Naru-chan...what are you gonna do 'bout the Uchiha brat? You know, we're gonna meet him there." Kouji asked, as he jumped from a tree to another.

Itachi and Isamu chuckled silently.

Naruto turned to face Kouji, "-I'll make him forget about me." he answered, the two raven's eyes widened and then they glance at each other.

**SASUKENARUTO**

After some more minutes, the forest ground was now covered with blood.. countless bodies were scattered everywhere.

"Is everything been cleared up in your areas?" the raven inquired,

A black haired, bowl cut teen shouted cheerfully as he landed beside Kiba, "Yes, Captain!",

Another two nins came. A blonde and a dark haired kunoichis. "Everything was cleaned up in our perimeter Sasuke-kun." the blonde woman stated.

"Good. We -"

"Sasuke-kun!" A pink haired kunoichi, who was approaching them called.

"-Guys, Sandaime wants you to report to him immediately."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed,

"We just finished our mission, Sakura.." Kiba wails.

"I know, but Sandaime said its really important."

"If that so, lets head back immediately." Sasuke said,

Kiba sighed.

**SASUKENARUTO**

When Sasuke and other members of the team reached the hokage tower they immediately went to the hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke and his companions have arrived." declared by one of the guards,

"Yes, let them in." Sandaime said,

Sasuke and the others entered.

"Hokage-sama, we've returned as you've ordered." Sasuke said clipped and formal.

Sandaime smiled apologetically, "Sorry for asking you to do another mission." he said,

"It's fine, Hokage-sama..." Ino stated.

"What is our next mission anyway, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we'll get on with that but first let's wait for the others to come." Sandaime said, when suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared, and when the smoke subsided Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru stood there. "Oh, speaking.."

"Sorry, we're late, Hokage-sama" Kakashi spoke,

"It's alright..and now let's head to the meeting room so that you can meet with our clients." Sandaime said as he exited the room, the nins on his tow. When they entered the room, their eyes immediately caught ten figures wearing white cloaks and masks. Eight of the white masks have different markings while the other two were blanks.

"Oh, sorry for the wait." Saindaime said, taking the seat across, the man wearing a white mask with red patterns. The red lines formed an ape's face.

"No need to apologize...." he stated behind the mask.

"Let me introduce to you, our clients and your teammates."

"Teammates? What do you mean, Hokage-sama." Sakura asked.

"- you see, this mision that I want you to handle is highly confidential and very dangerous, an S class mission and you are the selected nins chosen for this task."

"-but aren't you exaggerating, Hokage-sama...deploying ten chuunins and three jounins plus these people just for this mission." Sakura stated.

Sandaime shook his head, "Sakura-kun this much number of people is what is needed to accomplish this mission. Stopping an organization called Akatsuki from destroying the great five nations."

The konoha nins' eyes widened – except Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Destroying the five nations..." Hinata repeated, hands shaking.

Sandaime nodded,

"Akatsuki? What kind of organization is that?" kiba asked.

"- Akatsuki is a group formed by class S missing nins of different hidden villages..." Sasuke stated,

"-and their goal is to collect all the bijuus...or to be more accurate the jinchuurikis." the man wearing a white mask with blue patterns. The line formed a face of a slug.

"Bijuus, you mean the tailed demons..." Sakura stated. "- but the jinchuurikis of those bijuus were missing..none of the villages can locate them."

"Of course, no one can locate us for we are hiding from those greedy villages." one of the cloak man stated, but this time it was the man wearing a mask with purple patterns that formed a face of a beetle.

"Us? Don't tell me..." Sakura's eyes widened in realization – her friends' eyes as well.

"That's right we are the jinchuurikis." the man wearing the slug mask spoke again, taking off his mask. "I'm Isamu, the jinchuuriki of six-tailed demon."

And the other jinchuurikis follwed him taking off their masks and introducing themselves.

A man with a white mask with dark blue patterns that formed a face of a racoon said taking off his mask as well, "Sabaku no Gaara, the Ichibi."

A man with a white mask with green patterns that formed a face of a turtle intoduced, "Kouji, the Sanbi."

The man seating across Sandaime took off his mask, "Roushi, jinchuuriki of the four-tailed demon, pleased to meet you." he said with a warm smile.

"Rai Takeshi, the Gobi at your service." he said taking off his mask.

"Rai, you're a jinchuuriki?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Rai grinned, "Yeah, sorry for hiding this from you, guys"

"So that is the reason why you won't spar with me, huh." Sasuke spoke, Rai chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

"Stupid, you don't need to apologize to them!" The man wearing the white mask with a purple patterns that formed a face of a beetle, hit Rai on the head.

"Hey! Why did you hit me?!"

"Because your stupid like that stupid turtle over there." he said pointing at Kouji with his thumb.

"Hey! How did I get involved?!"

"Why you got a problem with me calling you stupid, you stupid turtle?"

"Tak-"

"Shichibi, stop." the man wearing one of the white mask with no markings warned.

"Sorry." he said, The konoha nins sweatdropped at the scene.'_What are they kids?''_they thought

Taking off his mask, "I'm Takuma, the jinchuuriki of Shichibi."

"Yo! Nice ta meet ya folks!" The man wearing the white mask with brown markings that formed a face of an ox spoke, "I'm Killer bee, the eight tailed beast, Yeah!" he introduced with a big grin.

_'He's like Rock lee...' _ Sakura and Ino thought in unison..

"How about you, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Sasuke said addressing the man who was leaning on the wall and wearing the white mask with a red patterns that formed a face of a fox.

Everyone looked at the fox masked teen. A tense and suffocating silence engulfs the room. Sasuke stared hard at the teen, eyes not leaving the masked teen.

The teen slowly pushed himself off of the wall, hands lowering down the hood of his cloak revealing blond locks and then taking off his mask.

Familiar cerulean orbs stared back at obsidain orbs.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked in disbelief, the other members of the rookie nine stared wide eyed at the blond, their missing friend. Sensing a tense aura, Sakura looked at Sasuke. There, his raven teammate is staring at his lover, face stoic, eyes emotionless as always but his hands were trembling.

And then he spoke, "Long time no see, dobe."

"Yeah, long time no see, teme." he said void of any emotions.

**SASUKENARUTO**

After the introductions and discussion of the details and plans of their mission has ended,

"So that wraps it all, anymore questions?" Rai asked. Silence. "Okay,then I g-guess were ready to go." he said sheepishly trying to lighten up the very very tense atmosphere surrounding the room.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called, hand placed at the raven's shoulder.

Sasuke stood up, and looked directly at the blond teen, "Let's talk." he said, no he demanded as he walked toward the exit.

Isamu and the others looked at one another,

Naruto stood from his chair.

Sasuke opened the door and let Naruto to exit first and then looking over his shoulder, "Aniki, your friends can stay at our house." Sasuke said before disappearing.

Everyone stared at the man who was still wearing the white mask that Sasuke just addressed.

Itachi took off his mask, "You don't need to tell me otouto."

Sakura and the other Konoha nins (Rookie nine) immediately formed their fighting stances, ready to attack.

"- hold your horses, children." Sandaime spoke."Itachi-kun is our ally...actually he's an elite anbu directly under , please let me clear things up first."

**SASUKENARUTO**

Sasuke and Naruto were now standing at the grounds were they first have their survival test.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked monotonously,

"- why didn't you tell me that you're gonna leave?"

"Because you're a burden." Naruto answered bluntly,his eyes didn't even blink.

"-I'm a burden?"

Naruto sighed. "If we're just going to talk about nonsense I better leave...there's still things to prepare for the battle." he said turning around but his arm was grabbed harshly by the raven and was turned roughly. Now, he was facing the raven. Their faces were few inches away from each other. "- as if I'm going to let you leave me again.." he said, eyes blood red and three tomoes were spinning. Naruto felt dizzy and his consciousness ceased.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself in a room he swore looked very familiar.

Naruto sat up, and took a quick scan of where he was. His eyes widened.

"- my apartment."

"So you're awake."

Naruto's head snapped to his side, "Sasuke.."

The raven walked toward the blond so he's now standing infront of Naruto.

Naruto tried to get up but Sasuke pinned him down to the bed

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke smirked, "Pinning you down so you can't escape, obviously."

"Don't get smart at me, Uchiha."

"Why? I really am smart, dobe." he said leaning down, licking Naruto's ear.

Naruto was taken by suprise that he unconsciously moaned. Sasuke's smirked widened. Slowly the raven's tongue descends lower down the blond's jaw then to its neck while whispering: _I love you. _And Naruto can't help but moan, "Nng...s-suke..st-"

"Stop!Why are you doing this?! I-I left you! I broke my promise with you! But still you..you're telling me you love me!" Naruto shouted as he pushed the raven off and immediately head to the door, but Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him hard on the wall. The raven trapping the blond between the wall and his body, hands situated at either side of Naruto's head. "Damn it, Naruto! Stop lying already!I-I know everything...your reasons for leaving...everything, dobe! So, don't shoulder everything!" Sasuke shouted furious, but then his eyes saddened suddenly, "-please..I beg you, don't push me away anymore..It hurts, Naruto.." he said lowly, his forehead resting at Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto was...he was unable to answer,

Sasuke tilted his head to stare straight at Naruto, "Dobe, accept it already, I won't let you escape from me again...after all you're the one who said that I'm you're other half...so it's just right that we should be together _always _to be a whole." Sasuke said as he leaned forward and captured his lovers lips. Naruto hesitated for a moment but his longing and love for the raven over powered his will to keep the raven from a distant to avoid Sasuke being drawn to his curse.

Sasuke pulled away not a second later.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry...for leaving." Naruto said, his voice almost a whisper.

Sasuke cupped the younger nin's face, "You don't have to say sorry for leaving, after all you left because you wanted to protect the ones you love..." he said,"..but don't you dare leave again,because if you do I won't stay here and wait for you to come back for I'll hunt you down and lock you up if I must." he added with a really serious and somewhat threatening tone.

Naruto chuckled, "You haven't change a bit, teme always using force but the truth is you're just worried.."

Sasuke glared, and then smirked. "I can't help it since you're the one involve.."

Naruto smiled and then leaned forward planting a soft kiss on the raven's lips,"I promise that I won't leave you again for any kind of reasons, my beloved half."

**SASUKENARUTO**

"You mean.."

"Yeah, he knew everything..." Itachi said.

"-well actually he found everything out the day I told you that I asked another search party to look for Naruto, remember the day when he dumped you.." Kakashi added.

"Yeah, I remembered, sensei...and you know, you don't have to tell everyone about that event. What's more why now these things are being told to me?!" Sakura hissed, glaring holes at Kakashi's head.

Kakashi smiled, "It's confidential..besides it's not me who told Sasuke about those." he said. Sakura was about to tackle his former sensei but was stopped when Ino spoke.

"Then why doesn't he followed Naruto?" Ino asked, "- I mean, during these past years he acted like a...you know, an antisocial zombie..he never rest and he kept taking missions and examinations one after another that's why he became a jounin in just two years."

"- And on top of that he did those things saying that he needed to become stronger so that he can look for Naruto." Neji stated.

"- well, I think it's because of what I told him." Itachi said. "The day when I told Sasuke about everything...I also told him the reason why Naruto left."

"The reason Naruto left?"

Itachi nodded, "Naruto left to protect his precious persons because if he had stayed here it will only cause problems and he didn't want that to happen so he choose to leave and train to become stronger...much stronger to protect Sasuke and you people. But I think, Sasuke misunderstood it...you know, the Uchiha pride.., and do you know what he told me? He told me that,why does Naruto have to leave because of that?! That he can protect Naruto...that Naruto really is a dobe, thinking that he's weak to protect him and that he'll get stronger than Naruto and other shits like that."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered,

The other rookie nine nodded in agreement,

"-but what's worse, that brat is not satisfied by just that...he even asked Itachi to ask Naru-chan questions that will make Naru-chan feel guilty for leaving him out of the blue." Isamu hissed, glaring at Itachi.

"He's my little brother and it's my duty to make him happy and all..."Itachi defended.

Kakashi sighed loudly, "Poor Naruto...he doesn't know that Sasuke is such a sadist."

Everyone else inside the room nodded.

"-but at least, they're okay." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah." they agreed in unison.

"So, what now?" Kouji asked in no one in particular.

"We'll rest at the Uchiha compound for the night." Isamu said, Itachi and the others nodded in agreement. Turning to the Konhona nins, "-we'll be taking our leave then, see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, then see you tomorrow."

And with that they the compound they entered Itachi's and Sasuke's household,

"There are six rooms all in all in this entire household. Mine's at the most left on the second floor, while Sasuke's room is two rooms away from mine. Pick whatever room you want." Itachi stated.

"There are four rooms left so the remaining eight people will just have to sleep in pair." Takuma said.

"No, Deidara will sleep with me...so one person don't have to share with anybody."Itachi said as he grabbed Deidara's wrist and then head upstairs.

"I don't want to share so I'll be sleeping by myself." Rai proclaimed, walking towards the stairs.

"Me and Taku-chan will sleep together!" Kouji chirped dragging a protesting Takuma.

"-so, it seems that you have no other choice but to share a room with me Bee since our lil' ichibi has some problem sleeping without our Isa-chan..." Yonbi said, teasing the red head.

Bee smirked, "Yeah..." and then they head upstairs.

Isamu turned to Gaara, "So, shall we rest?"

Gaara nodded."It seems that Uchihas are fond of blonds as their lovers." Gaara suddenly said stopping Isamu from his tracks.

Isamu turned and smiled, "Not all Uchihas prefer blond as their lovers its just those two psychotic brothers.."

**SASUKENARUTO**

"Nnn...Sas-suke.." Naruto moaned as his raven pleasure him. Sasuke's mouth around his pulsating member, "-God, suke...I'm-ahh!" Naruto cried,

Sasuke released Naruto's penis, a trail of saliva and precum was at the side of his mouth. Seeing that Naruto pushed himself up onto his elbows and then licked the trail off of Sasuke's mouth, "Sasuke, please?" and with that Sasuke leaned forward to attack Naruto's neck, again earning moans and erotic groans from marking Naruto's neck, the junction between neck and shoulders,the chest..and lower...

Sasuke possessively marked every inch of the blonde's body as he prepared his dobe, satisfied. "Naruto, I'm pushing it in." he said, his erect member positioned at the blond's entrance. Naruto nodded in response and with that Sasuke thrust deep and hard moving in and out of Naruto, the bed creaked under their combined weight.

"God, Naruto, so good.." Sasuke moaned as he jerk Naruto's cock in time with his thrusts. Naruto moaned and came screaming the raven's name and after several more thrusts Sasuke came.

"I love you..." Sasuke said, kissing Naruto on the forehead.

"love you too, teme." Naruto answered before falling 's arms possessively encircled around his lover's waist.

**SASUKENARUTO**

The members of Akatsuki were gathered at the place where they performed the ceremonies for extracting the bijuus:the Akatsuki extraction cave (River country) all members were physically present, each standing at their designated area.

"Sasori, where's our partners?" a blue scaly skinned man asked the brownish red haired man on his left,

"-what gives you the idea that I care where that man is?" Sasori answered,

Kisama growled, "I don't like your tone..."

"So? Do you think I give a damn about what you think?"

"-Why y-"

"You two, stop your blubbering." Madara said.

"Madara, where's Itachi and Deidara?" Kisame repeated,

Madara turned to Kisame, "They're no longer part of Akatsuki.." he started, "so, the next time you see them, kill them....show them what will happen to those who betrays our organization, the Akatsuki.." he added before turning, and looking at each and every figure present at the place. "Now, the reason I've called you here is to tell you that the time to end this pitiful era of the shinobi world has come...our plan to end all pains and wars has come for we shall proceed to the last stage of the Moon's Eye plan!"

"How about the fucking key? We still do not fucking possess the damn key? And those bitches?" Hidan asked,

"No need to worry about it...the jinchuurikis has it.."Zetsu stated.

"What?!" Hidan exclaimed, "- those fucking bitches really pisses me off!"

"By tomorrow we shall head to Konoha.."

"Why Konoha?"

"They're collaborating with that godforsaken hidden village to stop us from achieving our goal.." Madara said with gritted teeth."-thus, we'll burn that village down, and slaughter all of the villagers! Not a single breathing soul shall be exempt from our wrath!" he declared, eyes bled blood red, his sharingan activated. Eyes filled with pure hatred and loath. _'-yes, the time has come to destroy the village that my despicable clan and the Senjus have created...the reason I lost my most precious person.'_

The Akutsuki members cheered and sadistically chuckled at Madara's declaration.

"The end has come...and the battle begins."

**SASUKENARUTO**

"What's the matter, Taku?" asked Kouji, as he embraced the grey haired teen from the back,

Takuma leaned on Kouji's chest, as he looked at the scenery outside the open window of their sharedroom, "The stars are in distress.." he said "Is it because of the upcoming battle that will decide our future?"

Kouji chuckled which gained a heated glare from the grey haired teen, "Sorry..sorry, it's just that I remembered the first time we met."

**FLASHBACK**

A blood red haired teen was laughing madly when a man marked by a tattoo of "iron" on his shoulder and bull horns on his cheek hit him on the head.

"What was that for?!"

"Ya bin laughin' like a mad man, brat. Sometimes it made me wonder if ya really are one of Hidden Mist's Seven Swordsman."

"Hey, you can't blame me for laughing the thing you told me really was amusing! The vessel of a demon is a shrine maiden, isn't that awesome!" the teen exclaimed, "..they worship an outcast, a freak of nature.." he muttered, voice was somewhat sad.

Sensing the teens feeling he slapped him on the back,

"Hey, stop hitting me!"

Killer bee laughed, "C'mon lad, it's time ta meet our kin." he said ushering the teen.

"Hey, is that Shichibi a hottie?"

Killer bee shrugged, "- well, Shichibi is a maiden.."

**Waterfall hidden village – Ao shrine**

"Sirs, the head priest agreed to meet with you." a monk said politely, as he ushered the two jinchuurikis to the center hall. The monk kneeled in front of a large wooden door, "Head priest, the gentlemen who asked to see you are here." he said then a 'let them in' was heard.

An old man wearing a yellow gold robe with a red sash hanging on his shoulder stood on the middle of the room. And behind him was a humongous statue of a water god.

The head priest nodded his head signaling that the monk can go now, and the monk did so after closing the door. The head priest then looked at the two, "Come in, what can I do for you?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm Killer bee and this guy here is Kouji... and we're jinchuurikis." Bee said bluntly.

The priest's eyes widened and then narrowed, "- what do you want then?"

"I want to have your permission to let your jinchuuriki come with us." he answered. A tense atmosphere engulfed the room.

The priest turned around, so his back was now facing Bee and Kouji, "Why would you think that I'll give you our maiden?"

"-I know, that what we're asking of you is really impossible.."

"No."

"Huh?"

"-What I intend to say is that, why are you asking me? I do not possess our shrine maiden..why don't you ask the maiden yourself though the maiden is not here." he said. "- you see, our village is peaceful and every villagers treasured eachother like a family and our maiden is one of the people we treasured the if the maiden decided to come with you then so be it."

"I -"

Then hurried steps cut Hachibi. The door opened, "Head priest, the festival is about to start...the shrine maiden has arrived." a monk blurted out.

"Ah, right..." then he turned to Bee, "-what a lucky guy you are, our shrine maiden has just arrived." he said as he exited the room Bee and Kouji in tow.

When they reached the front of the shrine, tons and tons of people were at the shrine's ground. The people were all excited. And then from the front gate of the shrine, monks carrying a palaquin came out. Drums, flutes and other instrument were being played while some people were throwing flower petals. The festival was so lively and warm.

"The shrine maiden will now perform the ceremonial dance." A monk declared, and everyone stopped. A deafening silence enveloped the shrine.

"What is a ceremonial dance?" Kouji asked in low voice.

"It's just a form of thanks giving to the gods for the whole year." the head priest nodded.

Then a flute was heard and slowly the maiden came out of the palaquin.

Kouji stared mesmerized at the maiden. Long grey hair decorated with red shade of golden orbs that suck in anyone who look staright into it. And the maiden's face is perfect, like a goddess. The maiden danced in tune with the music. Every move the maiden makes was one dares to blink...all eyes was on the maiden. And then the music stopped and so was the performance. And the maiden bowed and the people clapped. And so the festival continued.

Later that evening. Bee, Kouji and the head priest waited for the maiden at the center hall. "Head priest, I've come with the maiden." a monk announced, opening the door. And there stood the maiden on a priestess robe.

"Oh, come here Ta-" the head priest wasn't able to finish his sentence because a fist landed on the wall centimeters away from his face. A dent was created on the wooden wall.

The monk, Bee and Kouji paled at the scene.

"Didn't I told you that I don't want to perform on the festival, old man!" he shouted, hands clutching the front of the head priest's robe.

"-can't help it..you're the shrine maiden, Ta-chan." the head priest said with an nonchalant smile.

"Yeah! Because of you...making that pety reason that I looked like a damn girl and making me the shrine maiden!" he growled, killing aura oozing out in every pore of the maiden's body.

"Y-you mean, she's a boy?!" Kouji exclaimed pointing at the maiden.

The maiden turned to Kouji, letting go of the head priest. "Are you blind? Of course, I'm a goddamn male! Do you got a problem with that, huh, stupid turtle?!"

"S-stupid turtle?"

"Yeah, why it fits you since you're the Sanbi"

The other occupants of the room stared wide eyed at the maiden.

"Takuma..." the priest called.

"The stars told me.." he said and then he looked at Killer bee, "Hey, I'm coming with you..." and then he turned to the head priest, "- I have to go or our village will get invo-"

"I know..." the priest interjected, "-the stars told me as well.." he said with a warm smile.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I'm sleepy let's go sleep." Takuma said with a yawn. Kouji smirked, "Yeah, let's go to sleep."

While on the other rooms....

Roushi and Bee were still wide awake making adjustments on their plan.

Rai was now deep asleep on the other room.

Itachi and Deidara...they're

"Itachi...we c-ahh!" Deidara moaned as Itachi pushed him on the shower wall, his back touching the cold tiles,

"Heh..you want me to stop when you're already like this?" Itachi said sucking the blond's erected nipple.

"Ahh..they'll hear us..nng.."

Itachi sucked harder, as his hand trailed down south grabbing Deidara's cock, pumping it hard.

"Ahhhhnnn!" the blond moaned in pleasure. Itachi turned the blond around, inserting a finger, preparing his lover...two, and then three fingers.

Deidara moaned wantonly in Itachi's touches, "There..ahhh! So good, Ita-chi!"

"Deidara.." Itachi called, the blond nodded in respond and with that Itachi entered him. Thrusting fast and hard making the blond moaned louder.

"God, Deidara..you're-ahhh—so tight!" Itachi said between pants, as he thrusts bit his lips when Itachi reached out and pumped his cock again in time with his thrusts. They're reaching their climax...

after several more thrusts Deidara and Itachi screamed in unison as they came together.

**SASUKENARUTO**

Isamu sat silently at their shared bed, his eyes looking at the night sky of their opened window,his arms encircled around the sleeping ichibi whose head was resting on his chest.

"Can't you sleep?" Gaara suddenly asked suprising the raven a bit.

Isamu shook his head, "No, I'll sleep..., I want to stare at the moon just a little bit more." he said with a smile. Gaara sat up and then sighed, "Isamu, you're ." he said,

Isamu smiled, "You know you're much cuter when you were still a kid."

**FLASHBACK**

The moon was high up in the sky, the night breeze was so cold. And Yashamaru's blood were all over the place.

"Hey, it's cold out here.." someone spoke but Gaara just stared blankly at him. The figure kneeled down in front of the child. "-I'm Isamu, nice to meet you." the figure spoke again but the child didn't replied again. And then suddenly strong warm arms encircled around the child, "Come..come with me..let's leave this place together..Gaara."

Hearing that, tears flowed down the child's sad emerald eyes. He clutched the teen's shirt tightly as he cried all his pain, loneliness and everything that was bottled up inside him. And as Gaara cried Isamu whisper comforting words. And that night, they left Suna and traveled to look for the other jinchuurikis together.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"- don't change the topic, Isamu. Now, speak..." the red head repeated.

The raven turned to look again at the night sky.

"...is it because of him?" Isamu's head snapped back at the red head. Gaara stepped out of the bed and then kneeled down in front of the raven, taking hold of Isamu's hands. "-I know you since I was a kid and I treated you as my brother.I now your secrets..I know everything there is to know about you..but there is still something you're hiding from me.." he began, "- Isamu, you maybe a over a hundred year old man, an immortal but it doesn't change the fact that you can't hide something forever."

Isamu smiled, "Yeah. But not now...I can't tell you now." he said, eyes pleading.

"-but someday you will tell me, right?"

Isamu nodded. "-promise." and then Gaara got back to his position earlier and sleep again.

_' Yeah, for sure someday, I will tell you everything...and then you can hate me or anything but until then please let me play the role of your brother and Isamu of the jinchurikis..'_

**SASUKENARUTO**

Morning came, and everyone (Rookie nine, Ten-ten, Neji, Rock lee, Kakashi, the Sannins, Jinchuurikis) involved in the mission was present.

"Akatsuki has moved and they are approaching Konoha as we have predicted..." Sandaime began, and then looking at Orochimaru, "-how is the key?" he asked.

Orochimaru took the scroll from the hidden pocket on his left sleeve and handed it to Sandaime, "Everything you asked of me has been done. Now, its up to you when to use it."

Sandaime nodded, "Of course. Thank you."

"Now then, Isamu-dono.." he called giving the scroll to the walked toward Sandaime and took the scroll, turning around, "-now, let me remind you about your roles in this battle..."he said and everyone nodded in respond. "Neji-kun and Kouji will fight Kisame. Shikamaru-kun, Ino-kun and Roushi will handle Sasori. Sasuke, Killerbee and Itachi will fight Pein. Hinata-kun, Kiba-kun and Gaara will fight , Sakura-kun and Chouji-kun will fight Zetsu. Ten-ten-kun, Takuma and Deidara will fight Hidan. Lee-kun, Shino-kun and Kakashi will fight and I will fight Madara. Each jinchuuriki has at least one or two Konoha nins as their support and protection because as we all know and what we have told you before only counterparts can kill eachother so please make sure to keep that in mind. And Orochimaru-dono, Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya-dono will stand as the last guard of the key if the akatsuki manage to get pass through anyone of us... Please fight with all of your strength if we want to end this endless cycle of greed and hatred." and with that they departed to meet the Akatsuki at the destined place, the valley of end.

**SASUKENARUTO**

Hidan was laughing like a mad man, "haa...my body is trembling because of excitement...excitement to bathe on the blood of those goddamn bitches! And then, I'll offer their lifeless bodies to Jashin! Whahahaha!!" he laughed as he and the other akatsuki members head towards Konoha.

Kisame snorted, "That man really gone mad."

"Taking the route into the forest really is the best option to save money since we can get food from the forest and if we take breaks, trees are here to serve as shelters..." Kakuzu muttered.

"Valley of End, hundred meters ahead." Zetsu informed.

_'Valley of End, huh' _Madara thought.

"Wait! I can feel chakra signatures.." Pein stated,

"Ten....no,twenty five people all in all..." Madara supplied.

Reaching the Valley of the End they saw at the other side, where the large statue of the first stood, the formed forces of the Konoha nins and Jinchuurikis.

Madara smirked, "What a pleasant surprise.." he said as he scanned the enemies and then his eyes widened when his line of vision saw a very familiar face.

"Izuna.."


End file.
